modernityfandomcom-20200215-history
Iran (Rise of the Moderns)
Iran have the Power of Order. Game Info National bonuses Starting government: Monarchy *Receive 1 free ranged cavalry unit whenever you build a new War Academy (in Siam's case these are war elephants) *Cavalry created 10% cheaper and 20% faster. *Receive +1 Food for each 1% of world landmass controlled (times half the number of nations). *Receive Forage/Supply/Logistics research free. Unique units *Ghulam cavalry 1 => Shahsevan cavalry 2 Persian heavy cavalry units. Can't upgrade but trained relatively easily. *Tofangchi 1 => Jazayerchi 2 *Mounted Tofangchi 1 => Jazayerchi dragoons 2 *Shaturnal 1 => Zamburak 2 (light mortar-class artillery mounted on camels) *Pikemen, heavy pikemen *Archers *Fire ships (replaces the galley for Persians) *Xebec (see Bedouin tribes) Unique buildings *Mansion - trains your elite units. *Temple - performs taxation and religion research, and is the main stopping point for your auxiliary units. *Palace Complex (available from 1) **Hosts 2 sets of exclusive technologies, unique to non-Western nations. **Produces a small trickle of wood. Nobles' Palace units *(With Concessions): Sarbaz regular infantry, Immortal Grenadiers, Immortal cuirassiers (ahistorical Western-styled heavy cavalry and infantry available from 2-3 from Nobles' Palace) *(with Divine Mandate): Red Turban cavalry and swordsmen (available from 2-3 from Nobles' Palace) Auxiliaries * 1 Ethiopian Jinete * 1 Muslim ghazis * 2 Mamluk corps * 3 Afghan light horse * 3 Irish brigade * 4 Terek cossacks * 5 Balkan Grenzer. * 5 Tankette. Spoiler Iran is somewhat of an oddity amongst all nations. Although it is a Muslim nation, and therefore can recruit ghazis to swell its ranks, it recruits European mercenaries, and also builds the Nobles' Palace as opposed to a mansabdar. Further, it also has several units it can train which require Nobles' Palace research. The centrepiece of Iran's army is the army of Nadir Shah. This army revolves around several components: gun conscripts, ranged cavalry and light artillery. Iran is one of the few nations with a unique artillery unit, the camel gunner or shaturnal, a unit that comes into the game earlier than usual. This unit seeks to combine the mobility of cavalry with the devastating firepower of artillery to create a unit that is fast, yet hard-hitting. Coupled with Iran's camel artillery are its gun line - the tofangchi - and its missile cavalry. These units are little more than rabble, but blessedly come into the game early, and for their failings make for fairly cheap and useful units. Think of them as the ranged equivalents of the Turkish and Chinese light infantry, with a deluxe mounted version. Thus in early games, you should use your zamburak to provide counter-battery fire (they are more mobile than normal artillery), your pikemen to ward off your opponent's heavy cavalry, and finally your tofangchi divisions to take apart what remains of your opponents' army. Iran's specialty is in producing food, thus a massive tofangchi horde can be created nearly overnight to fight for Iran. In later eras, you can choose either recruiting the Western-styled Immortals to create an army with greater punch, or medium-grade Red Turbans that can stiffen your ranks yet retain sufficient spring in their step to outflank the enemy. These units, although on par with Europen units of the Imperial Era yet available from the Mercantile Era, are prohibitively expensive and remain so until the Industrial Era, when Iran can create a modern army consisting of rifles, cavalry regulars and rifled artillery. Thus, the player is advised to take a note out of Nadir Shah's own strategy: divide and lure the enemy. The Nobles' Palace helps in making your enemy think twice about what forces to send against you: should he create a heavy cav component to take apart your Red Turbans? or ought he create more infantry to destroy your Immortals? deception is thus key in how an Iranian player may handle confrontations with opponents with far more conventional forces. CtW Iran features in three different campaigns: the Grand Campaign; the Shahenshah Campaign; and the East Indies Campaign. The Safavid Campaign is basically a tutorial to teach you the ins and outs of Rise of the Moderns, and is the only time when Iran appears as a playable faction. History The Safavids represented the first truly native empire to rule the Iranian heartland after almost a millenium of foreign domination by Arab and Turkic rulers since the fall of the Sassanians. This empire, through its central location between Europe and Asia, and attempts at creating a modern military and society, would achieve hegemony over not only present-day Iran (rougly around 1511 AD) but over Iraq, Georgia, Azerbaijan, and Armenia as well, but would collapse due to a variety of pressures, giving rise to the Afsharids and the Zands in the 18th century who would then give way to the Qajars towards the 19th century. Shining Sun of the Shahs The Afsharids and the Zands Qajars